Black Burning Heart - English Version
by Keira Salvatorre
Summary: This is an translation of my first Fanfiction "Black Burning Heart". It happens one week after Ezra has broken-up with Aria because of Noël Khan's blackmail. Their relationship became too dangerous. Would Ezra be able to live without Aria ? What if he had to marry an other women ?
1. Disappear

**First of all I'd like to say that English is not my native language I'm french. This is an translation of my first Fanfiction. I was asked by "ezrialover1" to translate it in English, and after a long moment of doubt I decided to try ! So please forgive me if it is not perfect...**

**Well, for this first chapter it happens one week after Ezra has broken-up with Aria because of Noël Khan's blackmail. Their relationship became too dangerous. This chapter is mostly composed of Ezra's feelings and it could sound like a narration.**

_Characters of this Fiction do not belong to me and I based myself completely on the series "Pretty Little Liars" of Marlene King according to the eponymic novel of Sara Shepard's ._

**_Let me if you liked it :)_**

* * *

**ezrialover1 : I have tried, I hope it will be understandable and that you'll like it :)**

* * *

**Black Burning Heart - Keane**

« I wish that I could be  
In the cellars of the sea  
And disappear in them  
Never to be seen again »

_« I love you Ezra... »_

Aria's last words were resonating in his head, he was constantly seeing her face crying and each thought was hearting him even more. He tilted his head back and crumbled on the sofa.

He closed his eyes and was still able to sense her perfume, it was as if she had never left his appartment, she would never leave his thoughts. He felt rage growing in him, but his reason has been stronger... Il re-opened his eyes and took a deep breath trying to keep calm.

« Leave this life  
Its unrelenting appetite  
For feeding off the weak  
Who never had their turn to speak »

A week that he didn't found the strength to go out, a week that he didn't teached anything, a week that the page opened on his laptop was empty. His last poem has been made especially for _her_, B-26. Inspiration had left him... He couldn't find any sense to his life without her. He shed a tear, and admited that he really lost the girl he loves.

« The sky will be my shroud  
A monument of cloud »

The young teacher moved forward to the window as a ghost and looked at the starry sky. His irrepressible envy to scream has been stronger than him and he send magazines flying. In a violent kick, he strewed them over the floor. A glass of Bourbon was waiting for him on the table, he've never considered alcool as an addiction but right now he needed it to forget. He took the glass and tasted it. His laptot's screen was taunting him and brought him back in an endless pain.

« If we could turn back  
You can paper over the crack  
But it will return now  
And your heart will burn black »

He closed it violently. Suddenly his heart seemed to stop, and his breath quickened. _Her scarf..._ He took it to his face, it seemed to him to be warm, still full of her personality, of her beauty.

_-Aria . _He whispered

« Give me your hand  
Cut the skin, let me in  
The molecules of us  
Bleeding into one again »

A few seconds were enough to re-open the young teacher's injuries. Tirelessly he heard his heart beatting and Aria's last words, he wanted to make it stop. He just wanted to take her in his arms, remove her with his kisses, keep her and never to be away from her. She has an entire holding on him.

« The sky will be my shroud  
A cenotaph of cloud

If we could turn back  
You can paper over the crack  
But it will return now  
And your heart will burn black »

Ezra stoped breathing, it was time for him to make a choice.

« Forgotten my way home  
Forgotten everything that I know  
Every day a false start  
And it burns my heart

I know everything you said was right and I suppose  
Everything is here forever till it goes  
You gave it all away, kept nothing for yourself  
Just a picture on the shelf »

« Burning up  
Now Im racing down a road I dont recognise  
I realise Ive forgotten my way home  
Forgotten everything that I know  
Every day a false start  
And it burns my heart  
Turn back »

He disappeared … Left his appartment quite quickly, wearing a nice black suit. _[ Je s__ouhaiterai m'immerger dans les profondeurs des mers y disparaître pour ne plus jamais être vu]. _In his car the speed was exhilarating and seemed to heal him. His life was on the verge to change, he needed to rebuilt himself. He would take risks but it didn't really matter to him...


	2. This Distance Between Us

_**Chapter n°2:**_

_**Rythmed by :**_

_**Adam Lambert - Cuckoo**_

_**Peter Bradley Adams - This distance between us **_

_****_I do not own the caracters ...

* * *

**DivaTard: _Thank you very much for your review ... I'm really happy to know that you've been reading this story in French and since the beginning ! THANK you._**

**Guest: _You are Welcome :)_**

**_Let me know what did your impressions about this chapter ! _**

**_Keira - _**

* * *

_**Cuckoo- Adam Lambert**_

« Feels like I'm having a meltdown_  
_It feels like I'm losing control_  
_They tell me I'm a danger to myself_  
_Now the crazy train is ready to roll, Oh! »

Rosewood's High charity envent was in full swing, and the art museum had lent premises to the students for an « art night ». Elle Montgomery accepted to supervise it, after Mr Fitz's refusal.

Ezra stopped his car in a car park next to the museum, he couldn't wait anymore, he had to see her, he needed to stare deep into her eyes... The young teacher ran and had been stopped by a massive queue at the museum's entrance. He gave a brief glance to his watch, even if the party was in full swing, the queue was constantly full. Forced to wait, he tried to think about other things but_ she _was the only thing he could think about.

« Walk that walk like you don't give a f***  
You've got a right to turn it up and get down  
Electric shock no I can't get enough  
Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey »

- Ezra ?

He turned back and saw Byron Montgomery wearing an very beautiful black suit too. They shared an handshake. Ezra was quite anxious.

- I didn't know you would come … Ella told me that you didn't felt good. He said.

- Well … In fact this week has been really hard for me, I might have caught something and my strength just left me … But I know how this event is important for my students and I came to support them.

Byron acquiesced, listening closely.

- Even Aria has been tired this week …

A shiver ran through him when he heard _her_ name.

-... But she was determined to come tonight for Spencer, which worked a lot for this event... He added.

A brief silence came, Ezra couldn't find his words. Byron understood that the young teacher was exhausted and filled the silence

- Let's not stay here ! Ella might need help inside, would you come with me ?

Ezra had a little hesitation and followed Byron inside.

« I wanna lose my mind like a maniac  
And cross the line  
Never looking back  
We're on the loose  
Getting crazy and we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party til they take us away »

The museum became an comfortable place, with a pleasant music playing in the background, and the elegant outfits of the students gave it an other dimension. Ezra overview a few students from his english class. His heart rate was uncontrollable, he knew that she was somewhere next to him...

- Ezra ! Exclaimed Ella. I thought you were on stuck on your bed !

- He is exhausted but here ! Answered Byron hugging his wife.

Ezra tried to explain clearly his « visit » to Ella. Over burdened, she apologized and eclipsed to lend a hand to the students. Alone, Byron and him started to talk about education, but he wasn't listening. He was doubting of him, Byron and Ella considered him as a friend, if only they could have imagined that he is madly in love with their daughter. He had the feeling of betraying them, he was standing in front of them talking to them, with the only one thing in his mind; their daughter … _Aria_ ...

Lost in his thoughts, Ezra did not even heard Byron's question. Aria's father motioned a student to bring them a « pick-me-up ». Ezra took a cup of champagne.

- Let yourself go around and have a look to the exhibition, they all have been working hard. Byron Recommended.

« I'm swinging off of my hinges  
I'm cocked and I'm ready to go  
Just go on and pack up your things and  
The crazy train is ready to roll, oh »

Ezra smiled and acquiesced. He crossed the room like a child, and received his students' regards, but he couldn't see her between them. He was lost, looking for the girl he loves.

« Walk that walk like you don't give a f***  
You've got a right to turn it up and get down  
Electric shock no I can't get enough  
Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey »

- Mr. Fitz ?

Emily Fields was standing behind him, wearing a long spangled with red straps gown, her hair up into a bun. Seeing one of Aria's best friend made pressure mounting in him, and he was excited by the idea of seeing her quite soon, alcool wasn't helping the situation.

- Is everything alright ? She asked.

- I … I came to support you … he babbled. You guys did a nice work here !

- Spencer did it, she is the only one that deserves to be congratulated ...

He did not heard the end of Emily's sentence, Spencer's name was resounded in his mind, « _Spencer »,_ without knowing anything, Spencer has helped them, giving to Aria a lot of alibies. He just answered with a smile, affraid to give a wrong answer. A brief moment of silence came, as several minutes earlier with Byron Montgomery.

- Emily ...

- Mister ?

« I wanna lose my mind like a maniac  
And cross the line  
Never looking back  
We're on the loose  
Getting crazy and we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party til they take us away »

A new moment of silence came. He has nothing to say, he would have followed her, so that she would lead him to her. He would have scream his love for Aria, tell everything to her … But he controled him.

- Congratulate, Spencer for me if I don't have the time to see her tonight.

Emily had a frown and acquiesed. The young women saw him move away from her to an other room. She shook her head, visibly touched by her teacher's distressed.

- What's happening ? Hanna asked, brandishing a cup of champagne that she held out to Emily.

- Nothing, it's just Mr. Fitz, he seemed to be confused.

- Are you kidding ? He just spend a week stuck in his bed ! Wait, do you want to go to his house and play « doctor » with him ? She said ironically.

- Hanna …

Suddenly they started lauging and went back to their occupations, the envent has been a real hit.

« Gotta get out of this straight jacket, whoa  
Gotta get out of this straight jacket, whoa yeah »

« Cross the line  
We're on the loose  
Getting crazy and we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party til they take us away  
Party til they take us away  
Gonna party til they take us away »

One hour of fruitless researches … Ezra was doubting, he saw all of his students, except the one he wanted to see, disappointed he decided to go back home. His excitemement has been short lived, and had given way to sadness and doubt. He passed through the gangways that he crossed an hour earlier. With fists clanched, he wanted to go back to his car as quickly as possible in order to seek comfort and solace at the bottom of a glass of bourbon.

_**Between Us - Peter Bradley Adams**_

« Hey Stranger when may I call you my own_  
_I know I don't know you, but there's somewhere I've seen you before_  
_Whatever your name is_  
_Whatever you do_  
_There's everything between us I'm willing to lose »

- Ezra … A soft voice whispered behind him.

He truned back... It was incredible,_she_ was here, in front of him, resplendent with a vaporous dark blue dress and black pumps. Her long loose curls was falling on her chest and her beautiful eyes were staring at him. Two meters were separating them. Ezra had logued to hold her in his arms, but something stopped him, he stared at her and tried keep her face in his mind.

« Just call me, I feel that our paths may collide  
I want you to pull me under these darkened skies  
Whoever you love now  
whoever you kiss  
The ones in-between us, I'm willing to miss. »

She whispered his name in a slightly imperceptible sound, but he had heard her. None of them dared to break the silence, not to waste this moment.

She finally came to him.

- What are you doing here ? She asked.

- Probably the most selfish thing I've ever done in my life...

He took her hand, his heart was beating louder, and led her with him in the elevator. He stopped the cabin and took her face in his hands. He was hesitating. He have hurt her and he regretted his actions.

« Now I'm drifting out over deep ocean  
and the tide it won't take me back in  
and these desperate nights I call you again and again »

- You are so beautiful ...

She tiptoed, and kissed her teacher, she lightly traced the shape of his lips and a tear felt on her cheek. Ezra returned her kiss. She blossed her arms arround his neck . He kissed every single part of her face, inhaling her perfume. She stopped him, taking his face on her hands.

- Forgive me, Aria … I Love you… I love you more than everything. He whispered.

« There's a comfort, comfort in things we believe  
and I am in danger of wanting the things I can't see  
Wherever you live now  
Wherever you walk  
this distance between us, I'm willing to cross »

On her face a smile took form she kissed him tenderly and nested her head on his neck, closing her eyes. Kissing the top of her head, he tried to tell her how much he loves her, but she stopped him touching his lips with her finger and with her free hand, opened the doors and left him. She disappeared in the corridor without a sound.

« Now I'm drifting out into deep ocean  
and the tide it wont take me back in  
and these desperate nights I call you again and again  
Now I'm drifting out into deep ocean  
and the tide it won't take me back in  
and these desperate nights I call you again and again »

She came to him like in a dream, he closed his eyes. He has just hold her in his arms, he has just rediscovered the taste of her lips... He was madly in love with her ...

Did she considered this kiss as a farewell kiss ? They were playing a dangerous game, they had a lot to loose.

He went back to his appartement and got it in order. He inhaled her scarf, and traced the shape of his lips. He closed his eyes and saw her, reminiscing their last kiss, then crumbled on his bed.


	3. Game On !

**Sorry for beeing absent such a long time … Here is Chapter II**

_**This Chapter is Rythmed by MUSE with Madness, RED with Pieces and Michael Suby with Pretty Little Liars End Credits theme.**_

* * *

_**A Pretty Little Love : Thank you very much I hope you will like it :) **_

* * *

MUSE - Madness

« (Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...) »

_Message delivered to :_

_Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields_

**« Be careful Bitches, Aria is lying to you !**

**Love**

**A- »**

« I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,_  
_And some kind of madness has started to evolve._  
_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...) »

Hanna was anxious waiting for Spencer. A's last message was still in hear mind.

- Hanna ? Is everything alright ? Asked Spencer coming to her.

- « A » … She sighted.

-Do you think we have to be worried about it ? Hanna Said.

- No at all Girls ! Said Emily. Aria is our friend, she has nothing to hide from us, and « A » isn't our friend !

Both turned to Emily

- Emily is right, we don't have any reason to panick ! Aria is our friend, but not « A » … Spencer Concluded.

« I, I tried so hard to let you go,  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...) »

Aria was anxious too when she came to her friends, wondering if something was wrong.

- Aria ! Emily exclaimed. You left so soon yesterday …

- I … I had to go back home...

- Let's go to class ? We are going to be late ...

They followed her. Hanna and Emily went to their History class, wearas Spencer and Aria went to Mr. Fitz's class.

« I have finally seen the light,  
And I have finally realized,  
What you mean.  
Ooh oh oh »

- Hey everyone ! Started Ezra.

Suprised to hear his voice, Aria realized that he was here in front of her, 5 ranks exacltly … All seemed to crumbled arround her and she felt sick … He understood that she was impressed and tried to send a message to her staring at her.

- I had a very bad moment, but now I am back. I never would have left you alone guys, I was here yesterday and I am very proud of you … We all have been sick in our lives, we are humans and go ahead everyday trying to be stronger... By the way did you finished the book I asked you to read ? Well who wants to start ? Yeah, Spencer …

Aria was starring at him. The reminiscences of the eve came to her mind, each movement, each caress, each kisses. She would had left and run away but Noël was watching her. Her feelings was contradictory.

Ezra saw that she needed help

- Mr Khan, could you answer my question ? Ezra said.

Noël stoped watcning Aria and answered his teacher's question.

- Do we have to consider Michael's passion has a beautiful love proof or as a vice ? Is he doing the right thing ...

Ezra interomped him with tact and assurance:

- Please note that you don't have to answer a question by an other...

An admirative student interromped him.

- Nice job Mr Fitz ! Welcome back home !

The bell ringed. Noël was disappointed, Aria felt much better by the idea of leaving. She came to the teacher's office and told Spencer to not wait for her. When she came to him, his felt his heart beatting, guessing that her heart was beatting the same way.

« And now, I need to know is this real love,  
Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,  
Like some kind of madness  
Was taking control  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
Yeah »

- Mr Fitz … She wispered.

She felt really bad whe she saw that he wasn't looking at her.

- Miss Montgomery, I understood that you didn't read the book … I'm really disappointed.

- But I …

Completly ablashed, she raised her eyebrow. Ezra turned his look to Noël.

- I'm sorry Mr Fitz, I'll read it this evening.

- This is a better idea...

She left the classtoom, he couldn't stop watching her. He was sorry to let her go just because of Noël. When he was finally alone, he tried to send a text to Aria, but he finally gave up .

Hanna couldn't stop thinking about A's last message. Alison always said that everyone has secrets, but keeping secrets for her friends wasn't a good thing.

- Hanna ? Said Aria.

- Everything is fine, it's just Caled … I don't understand him ...

- Do you want to talk about it with me ?

Hanna turned red and declined. She was so sorry to doubt of her friend ...

« And now I have finally seen the light,  
And I have finally realized,  
What you need.  
Mmmm... »

Ella was leaving her class when she saw him in the corridor.

- Ezra !

Surprised he turned to her. They talked about their class day, and as always Ella spoke too much and he completly stopped to listen to her. He was doubting of him, talking with Aria's mother. They passed through the school together and finally arrived to the car park.

« (Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...) »

He was trying to think about other thing but he couldn't. Was he really wrong ? What did he really wanted ? Will he be able to live with the love of his life ?

And now I have finally seen the end  
(Finally seen the end)  
And I'm not expecting you to care  
(Expecting you to care)  
But I have finally seen the light  
(Finally seen the light)  
I have finally realized  
(Realized)  
I need your love  
I need your love »

He just needed to take her in his arms, he just wanted to have her with him.

« Come to me,  
Just in a dream  
Come on and rescue me.  
Yes I know, I can be wrong  
Maybe I'm too headstrong  
Our love is  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
Madness »

_Message delivered to Aria Montgomery_

**« We need to talk, please come tonight**

**Ezra - »**

_**RED – Pieces**_

« I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way »

Choose to come wasn't the easiest thing to do, she was anxious. Ezra's face wa sin her head. Did Noël succeded to separate them ? She always hated to doubt, doubt is preventing us to live. Was Erza still doubting of their relationship ? All she needed was him, and only him.

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts imagining him on his sofa, playing guitar. She finally decided to enter.

« Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole »

He smiled when he saw her, then he let her enter taking her coat. She sat ont he sofa and took a deep breath. He came to her and took her face into his hands and kissed her. This kiss was very long and inflaming. Aria nestled against him and felt better.

« I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your hand, »

- I Love You Ezra Fitz. She whispered.

- I'm sorry for this morning … Noël was starring at you and … I don't like the way he stares at you.

A shiver passed through him.

« Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole! »

"I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your eye"

"Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name, I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole"

- I was affraid Ezra, I thought you would tell me that it was over … Again ...

He tensed up and starred at her.

- Aria …I told you yester day that …

« I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard! »

She interrupted him.

- You were drunk Ezra … I thought ...

I felt ashamed, Aria felt that he has been helped by alcool yesterday.

- Alcool will never ma me feel as good as I feel when I am with you ... He whispered. I love you, you drive me crazy when I look at you ...

She interrupted him once again to kiss him.

- I've missed you ...

« Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole »

_**Michael Suby – Pretty Little Liars End Credits theme**_

- Spencer ! Veronica Hailed. It's time to sleep !

The Hastings' house was complitly in the dark, only Spencer's room was enlightened. She was still working.

- I'm on my way ! She sighed.

Drinking a cup of tea, she finally decided to go to bed and turned off the light. Then suddenly her computer turned on and enlightened her entire room. A video opened. It was a supervison video from the museum, images were not very clear but she could mais on distinguish a couple in a narrow room, a lift cage doubtless … The young woman remains sceptical in front of this video. Images become clearer … It was a young girl. With brown long hair. Brown long loose curls wearing a navy blue dress in the arms of a young ...

- Oh my gosh … Aria … Mr. Fitz ?...

A message appeared on the screen

« GAME ON !

A- »

The porcelain cup broke on the ground in a big noise.


End file.
